Millefiore Cafe
by Pineapple Fairy Queen
Summary: Welcome all, to the Millefiore Cafe! Six butlers and one maid all happily at your service, though I can't guarantee good service. But that's okay, it's the Millefiore after all! T for Bluebell, Zakuro and the manager's cursing and probable fanservice.
1. Introduction

**Heya lovelies~ I got this idea from a completely fucking awesome story called Varia Cafe, so go read it.. I have permission to use the idea! Hope you enjoy it~**

* * *

A girl certainly no older than fifteen stands in front of the door of a cozy looking cafe.

"Welcome everyone to the Millefiore Cafe. I'm this Cafe's owner, you can call me Deirdre, or Dei, or something like it, when speaking to me. Let me introduce our way too sexy butlers.."

She was interrupted by the cameraman recording this all, even though they had no idea why, telling her what exactly she just said. "Eh? Did I say they were way too sexy? Well, I won't correct myself, because it's true." The cameraman facepalmed, but kept recording.

"Anyway, as I said, let me introduce you to our butlers!" The girl basically kicked the door open, to reveal six men and a girl, all men neatly in suits, the girl wearing a dress instead, and looking ready to serve.

The camera moved to the first person in the line. It was a man with long wavy teal hair pulled back into a ponytail and sharp eyes in the same color. He was neatly dressed in a white suit with a purple tie around his neck. "This is Kikyo," the manager, Deirdre, started. "He's fucking amazing, nothing else to say. Any words from you, Kikyo?"

Kikyo looked shortly at the manager before looking at the camera, smiling oh-so-slightly. "Ha-han. I look forward to serving you."

The camera moved on to the next person, a tall man with short, wavy,, messy red hair and dark brown eyes. He too was dressed in a white suit, though messier, and he had a red tie loosely around his neck. "Here, we have Zakuro," Deirdre introduced the second man, much like the first. "He's not the nicest, but he's fucking sexy, so that really doesn't matter. He tends to have mood swings. Anything to say?"

Zakuro let out a barely audible, but very much visible sigh. "Idjit." After that, he just shut up.

"Um.. Okay." The camera moved to the next person, which was a slightly smaller redhead with big, dark green eyes framed by a pair of glasses. Again, he was wearing a white suit, a soft yellow tie around his neck. "This here is Shouichi," a quick introduction yet again. "He's sweet, and adorable, and I just wanna hug him! So that's exactly what I will do!" Deirdre, true to her word, did give him a quick hug. "Now, Shou-tan, anything to say?"

"Uh, I-I hope you'll en-enjoy visiting here..!" Shouichi said, kind of uncertain, as he felt a slight stomachache coming up.

The cameraman moved on to the next person, which was also the only girl there. She had long, light blue hair and big, innocent blue eyes. She was obviously the youngest of the group. She was wearing a light blue maid dress which reached to her knees, decorated by white frills. "This here is Bluebell, the only girl from the group. Isn't she adorable~?" At this comment, Bluebell huffed angrily. "Anything you want to say?"

Bluebell forced a smile on her face before replying. "Boo~ I'll happily serve you all!"

Again the camera was moved on, this time to a boy with long, curling green hair and big eyes the same color. Dark circles were very obvious around his eyes, and he had a long scar on his face. He too was wearing a white suit, a darker, bright yellow tie around his neck, and he was clutching a pink, ripped up bunny like it was his life. "This here is Daisy. He might seem scary, but he's really nice, right Daisy?" The boy only nodded shyly, or at least so it seemed, to the camera. "Anything you wish to say to the people?"

The boy looked up to the camera, slight fear noticeable on his face, before looking back down again and shaking his head. "No," was the only thing he said.

The camera moved on to the side again, to a tall, slim boy with messy blonde hair and light blue eyes. He had a lollipop in his mouth, but it really fit the image. Again, he was dressed in a white suit, not very neatly, but not all messily either. He had a dark green tie around his neck. "This here is Spanner! He's smart, and he's adorable, and he's awesome, so basically it's all you need. Any words from you, Spanner?"

The mechanic moved the lollipop around in his mouth so he could talk normally before replying. "No, I've got nothing interesting."

The camera moved to the seventh and last person. It was a tall man with short, messy white hair and sharp, light purple eyes. Under his left eye was a purple mark looking slightly like an upside-down crown. He too was wearing a white suit, his tie being orange. "This very last person is Byakuran, the leader of the bunch. He's gorgeous, if you can't see that, open your eyes and look again. He happens to love sweets. Any sweet words for the people seeing this?"

"Please all come here so we can serve you, ne? We have great marshmallows!" The man smiled at the camera happily.

"Well, all of you get to work! We're expecting visitors tomorrow, so we need this place perfect!" Deirdre commanded all the workers. "And you people at home, I hope we'll get to see you tomorrow!"

The camera stopped.

* * *

Byakuran smiled brightly, which was actually kind of scary, and ate a big marshmallow, murmuring about how he couldn't wait for tomorrow to begin.

Bluebell and Zakuro were having a cursing contest or something of the sorts somewhere in the cafe, and at the moment Bluebell was winning.

Kikyo was just walking around, probably not even being here if Bakuran hadn't told him to. Marshmallow bless Byakuran.

Daisy was somewhere being his paranoid, fearful and very sweet and scary self.

Shoichi was passed out from stress in the middle of the cafe, Spanner trying to get him to wake up.

"Well, this looks great.." Deirdre murmured to herself. She just hoped they would actually do their work when the guests actually came.

* * *

**Reviews and shizz is always appreciated~**

**If you have any ideas, want to visit or any other stuff, please do leave is in a review! Ideas and visitors might be used in the story, but no promises..**

**K-byyee~**


	2. Chapter 1 - Innocence and ruined cafes

**School Q-Q It's finally over Q-Q Update Q-Q have fun with it Q-Q**

* * *

Two girls quietly opened the door to the place known as Millefiore cafe, and were greeted by a certain green-haired boy, hugging his rabbit close.

"Welcome, mistresses.." He said softly, though loud enough for the two girls to hear. Said two girls just stared, confusing the boy. "D-do I scare you?" He said that even softer. He was quite fearful, after all.

The taller one of the two girls, who had long brown hair and soft green eyes, shook her head at him. She looked at the smaller, blonde girl next to her. As if on cue, they both squealed at the same time. "He's so cute!"

The boy was shocked, to say the least.

"Shall I lead you to your tables, then?" He looked at the two girls, the slightest smile barely noticeable on his face. Both the girls nodded happily, sitting down at the table Daisy showed them. He gave them the menus and watched them flip through it, as he just stood there uncomfortably, waiting.

"I'd like to have a Tripple Choco Surprise and some cocoa mint tea." The older one watched as Daisy scribbled the order down quickly, before he turned to look at the younger of the two.

"Uh.. I'll take a sweet strawberry parfait with whipped cream and a cappuccino please." Daisy scribbled that down too, before boring slightly.

"I'll go get your orders, I'll be right back," he told the two girls quietly, before leaving, not knowing he was being spied on by his new 'boss'.

"He's doing great~ I'll be rich in no time!" Dei cheered to herself happily. Trusting the butlers and maid to keep everything going, she left the cafe to do some shopping.

"I'm back.. Here are your orders." Daisy told the two girls, before giving them what they had ordered. The two girls looked at him and thanked him happily.

"So," the youngest of the two started, "what's with the rabbit?" Daisy just stared at them.

And stared.

And stared...

"... Forget I asked," the girl smiled at him.

"You know, you can just be yourself around us. You don't need to be shy," the older of the two told the boy.

"Be myself?" said boy asked, looking at them cutely.

"Sure! We're not scary or anything, right?" the younger of the two answered him. They both smiled at him happily.

At least, until he started smiling creepily, staring at them with wide eyes.

"A-Are you okay?" the older girl asked. The boy to whom the question was directed just started giggling.

"Am I okay? Of course I'm okay! If you want me to be myself, I'll be myself, mistresses~" The girls backed away slightly, scared at the sudden change that happened, as Daisy pulled the ear off his rabbit and dropping both parts to the ground.

* * *

"La-la-la-la-laa~" the owner of a small new cafe happily sang as she skipped through the streets. "I'm going to be rich soon~ I have such good butlers~ Nothing can go wrong now~"

she continues happily singing this throughout the shopping trip at the market, spreading the happiness to the people around her.

So happiness is contagious after all.

A little later the girl returned to the cafe.

And this is when all hell broke loose.

"Who ruined my cafe!?" A shout that rivalled even Squalo's rang through the small place as the shopping bags were dropped in shock.

Everyone pointed at Daisy, who was innocently sitting in the middle of the huge mess of broken chairs, fallen tables, splattered cake and broken plates and cups, staring at the ripped off ear of his bunny.

"It's ripped again.." the boy murmured sadly.

"You want me to believe he caused this all?" The boss deadpanned at the accusation. "You're all cleaning this mess up, Daisy gets to go home to repair his bunny, and I'm locking you in here. If this place isn't clean by tomorrow, I'll take away all Byakuran's marshmallows and lock you up in a room with him, understood?" Almost everyone in the room nodded at this, fearful of what might happen. Daisy, though, smiled slightly, got up and left, and as soon as he was outside smiles evilly.

"Work, slaves! Work! Muahahahaha!" The evil laughter of a very angry cafe owner sounded behind the boy who had just walked out. He sure as hell was glad he could leave.

What happened to the girls?

Well, nicely said, they left the cafe, after paying for what they had ordered, and didn't plan to come back

What actually happened? They dropped their wallets and ran like hell from a psychotic Daisy ruining the cafe, never planning to return ever again. Ever.

Of course, nobody will ever know that.

* * *

"Good work cleaning up the cafe, slav- Eh, minio- Eh, butlers! And maid. You earned yourself a raise!" To say Byakuran was happy hearing this was an understatement. Why? Well, they were paid in marshmallows of course!

You didn't think Dei, greedy little Dei, would actually pay them money, did you?

"What about me?" Daisy asked innocently.

"Why would you get batshit? You ruined my cafe, remember?" Daisy was shocked, to say the least. And he began cursing.

"Ha-han? Bluebell, I think he's been around you too much. He's becoming less innocent." I think you can guess who that was.

"You just shut the hell up you fucking moron!" Ah, the words a small girl could say..

* * *

**There ya go! Thank god school is over, now I'll actually have writing time and stuff!**

**Reviews motivate me~**

**Love y'all~**

**K-byyee~**


End file.
